


Folgen des Urlaubs

by christianesteiffen



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bob just wanted to chill, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk - Freeform, maybe there will be a sequel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Bob schleicht sich im Urlaub heimlich raus, um feiern zu gehen, doch trifft er in dem Club seiner Wahl auf jemanden, mit dem er dort niemals gerechnet hätte.





	

Obwohl es bereits spät am Abend war, war die Luft in den Straßen Los Angeles immer noch angenehm warm.  
Jedoch war es längst nicht mehr so unangenehm schwül, gar stickig, wie es tagsüber gewesen war. Es wehte eine leichte Brise, die die Haare der Passanten aus ihrem festen Styling warfen und Bob seine Locken ins Gesicht fielen ließ. 

Trotz des leichten Windes und seiner ebenfalls leichten Kleidung fror er nicht, eine Tatsache, die Peter immer an ihm beneidet hatte.  
Er trug ein enganliegendes Shirt und eine ihm ebenso schmeichelnde Skinny Jeans, mit der Absicht in der Bar, die er besuchen wollte, perfekt in die Menge zu passen und vielleicht sogar jemanden kennenzulernen.  
Heimlich hatte er sich aus dem Hotelzimmer, das er sich mit seinem Vater teilte, geschlichen und sich auf den Weg zum Club gemacht, in dem er jetzt die Nacht zum Tag machen wollte. 

Tatsächlich war es kein Problem in den Club zu kommen, trotz gefälschten Ausweises. Diesen besaß er natürlich nur zu Ermittlungszwecken, doch wenn er ihm auch außerhalb der Detektivarbeit nützlich war, konnte er sich natürlich nicht beschweren und schämte sich auch nicht, diesen zu verwenden.  
Trotzdem fiel eine gewisse Spannung von ihm ab, sobald er im Club war. Es war seltsam, ohne Justus und Peter etwas zu unternehmen.  
Normalerweise waren sie immer zu dritt, auch wenn Peter und er Justus meistens in die Diskos zerren mussten. 

Aber er hatte schon in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, wie gut ihnen dieser wenige Abstand tat. Häufiger als sonst hatten sie sich vor den Ferien gestritten, einen Teil der Schuld daran trugen wohl die stressigen Abschlussprüfungen, die sie alle mit Bravour gemeistert hatten, doch hatten sie alle gemerkt, dass es dringend an der Zeit war, eine Pause einzulegen und den drei Fragezeichen eine Auszeit zu gewähren. 

So waren sie oft aneinandergeraten und sowohl ihr Privatleben als auch ihre Ermittlungen hatten darunter gelitten. Nachdem die Abschlusszeugnisse verliehen worden waren, hatte sich Kommissar Reynolds zu ihnen gesellt und ihnen nahe gelegt, etwas Abstand voneinander zu nehmen, schließlich seien die Ferien vor Studienbeginn besonders lang und ihnen könne die zusätzliche Entspannung doch nur zugute kommen.  
Demnach war Peter mit seinen Eltern nach Europa verreist und Justus hatte sich mit seinem Onkel zusammen auf einen Trip durch die Staaten gewagt, auf der Suche nach außergewöhnlichem Schrott, so hatte er es jedenfalls bezeichnet. 

Und Bob war mit seinem Vater nach Los Angeles gefahren, ein teurer Kurzurlaub, der ihnen von dem Arbeitgeber des Vaters bezahlt wurde, da dieser der Zeitung mit seinen Artikeln zu neuem Ansehen verholfen hatte.  
Es fiel Bob schwer es zuzugeben, aber schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit fehlten ihm seine zwei besten Freunde und die Aufregung, die ihre Abenteuer mit sich brachten.  
Vor ihrer „Trennung“ hatte er nicht gemerkt, was er an ihnen hatte, doch mittlerweile konnte er nicht mehr verstehen, wie er seine Freunde so hatte behandeln können.  
Auch den beiden anderen schien es so zu gehen, denn nach weniger Zeit hatten sie angerufen und sich allesamt entschuldigt, für alles, was sie sich so an den Kopf geworfen hatten und auch für das, was sie nur gedacht hatten. Trotzdem war Bob froh, dass es noch einige Tage dauern würde, bis er seine Freunde wiedersehen würde, denn auch wenn er sie vermisste, konnten sie manchmal ganz schön anstrengend sein.  
Damals wusste er noch nicht, dass deutlich mehr Zeit als nur einige wenige Tage vergehen würden, bevor er seine Freunde wiedersehen würde.  
Sich der drohenden Gefahr unbewusst, näherte Bob sich der Bar und bestellte einen Drink, denn er hatte beschlossen, dass er diese Nacht am liebsten angetrunken verbringen wollte.  
Im Verlauf der Zeit war er bald ordentlich angeheitert, bevor er sich auf die Tanzfläche warf und dort schon nach wenigen Minuten von einem anderen, größeren, deutlich männlichen Körper angetanzt wurde. Voller Elan warf er sich fast gegen den anderen Mann und tanzte eng umschlungen mit seinem Gegenüber.  
Dabei nahm er nicht wahr, um wen es sich handelte, bis dieser sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, hier auf einen der drei Detektive zu treffen, schon gar nicht auf dich, Bob.“

Obwohl er wusste, dass er nun auf der Hut sein musste, fuhr ihm ein Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken. Die Stimme des anderen Mannes war einfach zu sexy, um wahr zu sein. So unglaublich rau und tief.  
Sein Gegenüber lachte leise auf, als er seine Reaktion bemerkte und zog ihn von der Tanzfläche und ins schwummerige Licht, sodass der Detektiv in das Gesicht des anderen Mannes blicken konnte.  
Dabei hielt dieser ihn eng umschlungen und war ihm so nahe, dass Bob schlucken musste, da jener ihn jeden Moment küssen könnte.  
Plötzlich erkannte er den anderen und ihm wurde kalt. „Hugenay!“ entfuhr es ihm und er versuchte sich loszureißen.  
Doch in genau diesem Moment erfüllte Victor Bobs heimlichen Wunsch und ließ ihre Lippen verschmelzen. Die Lippen des Kunstdiebs waren erstaunlich weich und fühlten sich sehr angenehm an. 

Bevor Bob etwas dagegen tun konnte, erwiderte er den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Mannes.  
Dabei schloss er alles rationalen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf aus und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Hier und Jetzt und auf die Zunge, die Einlass in seinen Mund bat, den er ihr natürlich gewährte.  
Denn natürlich war Bob sich bewusst, wie falsch und ungemein gefährlich es war, den gemeinsamen Erzfeind der drei Fragezeichen so nah an sich heran zu lassen.Dennoch konnte er nicht von dem anderen Mann lassen, das Gefühl dessen Körpers, der eng an ihn gepresst war und ihn so wärmte, war unbeschreiblich schön.

Jemand anderem so nah zu sein, war etwas völlig Neues für Bob, der obwohl er nicht ungeküsst war, trotzdem noch nie so eine Nähe zu jemand anderem gespürt hatte, jemand anderem so nah hatte sein wollen.  
Er war fern davon, den Kunstdieb als etwas anderes als ihren Feind zu sehen, dennoch konnte er nicht umhin, ein gewaltiges Verlangen nach diesem zu spüren und jeden Teil dessen Körpers erkunden zu wollen.

Der Detektiv wollte, dass sie zu einem werden in ihrer Liebelei, dass Hugenay seinen Körper einnahm und nie wieder losließ.  
Als Victors Zunge auf einmal seinen Mund neugierig erkundete, wurde Bob aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und fing sofort an, um die Dominanz in seinem Mund zu kämpfen.  
Er ließ seine Zunge um die des anderen kreisen, was sofort von dem Erzfeind der drei Fragezeichen erwidert wurde. So ging es eine Weile, bis sie sich keuchend voneinander lösten und Hugenay Bob am Handgelenk packte und mit sich zog.  
Doch Bob leistete keinerlei Widerstand, er erkundigte sich lediglich nach ihrem Ziel, was Victor mit einem „Mein Zimmer!“ erwiderte. Mittlerweile war Bob bereits halbwegs hart und diese Worte erregten ihn nur noch mehr, obwohl ihn sein Verstand anschrie, sofort wegzurennen und die Polizei zu alarmieren.  
Sein Körper und dessen Bedürfnisse hatten die Führung übernommen und jeder Protest seiner Vernunft wurde in der Hoffnung, das unglaubliche Verlangen, das er verspürte, würde bald erfüllt werden, überhört.  
Somit ließ sich Bob von Hugenay mitziehen und schon bald befanden sie sich auf dessen Zimmer, das praktischerweise direkt im Hotel über der Disko war. Kaum ging die Tür hinter den beiden zu, fielen sie erneut übereinander her, diesmal jedoch deutlich bestimmter.  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sich beide ihrer Oberteile entledigt und weitere Kleidungsstücke folgten wenig später, bis sie vollkommen nackt voreinander standen.  
Sein Erzfeind schmiss Bob auf das überaus große Bett und näherte sich dem Jüngeren dann mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
Er drückte dem Detektiv kurz einen Kuss auf die Lippen und ließ dann seine Lippen weiter nach unten wandern. Genüsslich knabberte er an den Nippeln seines Feindes, was in dem anderen ein Stöhnen auslöste. 

Bob umklammerte den Rücken Victors und ließ nun auch seine Hände wandern, bis sie zu dessen Glied gelangten, welches er darauf anfing zu massieren.  
Auch Hugenay stöhnte nun und nutzte dies, um seinen Mund um Bobs Erektion zu schließen. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Zunge an den Seiten seines Gliedes wandern und umkreiste mit derselben die Eichel des Detektives. 

Bob wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als sich auf einmal der heiße Mund des anderen um seinen Penis schloss und als dessen Zunge anfing, die Seiten seiner Erektion auf und abzuwandern, war es um ihn geschehen.  
Er spürte, seinen Höhepunkt kommen und rief: „Ich...ich..kom...“, doch da ließ Victor von ihm ab und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Bevor er fragen konnte, was auf einmal los war, drückte der andere ihm drei Finger in den Mund, an denen er dann verwundert saugte. 

Nach einiger Zeit entfernte Victor die Finger wieder und presste einen von ihnen stattdessen gegen Bobs Eingang.  
Das Gefühl, das ihn erfüllte, als Victors Finger, in ihn eindrang, war ungewohnt und ein wenig schmerzvoll, doch gewöhnte er sich nach kurzer Zeit daran und fing an es zu genießen. 

Letztendlich füllten ihn alle drei Finger, die er vorher in seinem Mund gehabt hatte.  
Auch als er sich hier seinem Orgasmus näherte, zog Hugenay sich wieder zurück, doch musste Bob nicht lange warten, bis die Finger von etwas anderem viel größeren ersetzt wurden.  
Es war komisch, mit einem Mal so ausgefüllt zu sein, doch gleichzeitig war es auch unglaublich schön, den anderen Mann so tief in sich zu wissen.  
Die anfänglichen Bewegungen schmerzten seinen trotz aller Vorbereitung engen Anus, doch allmählich spürte er die Lust wieder in sich aufsteigen und bewegte sich im Takt des Anderen. 

Als Hugenays Glied dann auf eine Stelle in Bob traf, die ihn Sterne sehen ließ, gab er sich dem Verlangen vollkommen hin und so brachte er sie beide zum Höhepunkt, der damit endete, dass Victor in Bob kam und Bobs Samen auf seinem Bauch verteilt waren.  
Aber der Detektiv war zu erschöpft, um sich zu kümmern, sodass er direkt nach dem Akt einschlief.

Als er wieder aufwachte, befand er sich in einem Flugzeug.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, lasst doch ruhig einen Kommentar da. :)  
> Oder bin ich die einzige, die dieses Paar shippt?


End file.
